


Don't I Know You?

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Ed has a feeling that his new co-worker looks familiar...





	Don't I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift ficlet done for the sweet and amazing mrgoldsdearie!!!  
> Thank you for all of the wonderful fics that you've written. This one is especially for you! <3333

              “I am so sorry for staring.”

              Ed glanced up at the sound of a man’s voice.

              “I just feel like we’ve met before.” He extended his hand. “Lucius Fox.”

              Ed dropped his pen upon locking eyes with the stranger. “ _Ohhh…_ ” He quickly looked away and grabbed his pen, making a horrible first impression in the process.

              “’Oh?’” Lucius repeated with a confused grin. “So that’s a yes? Awkward first encounter by the sound of it…” He tried to get a good look at Edward’s face, but he quickly turned away as his pen _accidentally_ fell to the floor. “Your name is Edward, isn’t it?” The name didn’t ring any bells when he first heard who he would be working with.

              “Yes,” Ed quickly replied. He was both terrified and delighted with how keen the newcomer was.

              “Did I upset you in some way, Edward?” Lucius asked.

              The genuine concern in his voice took Ed aback. Any other person at the GCPD would have shrugged him off as weird old Ed and walk away. Lucius wasn’t like that. His natural intuitiveness already told Ed that he wasn’t like everyone else there. Ed locked eyes with him and decided to test Lucius Fox’s memory. He held up his hand and parted his fingers down the middle to give Lucius a Vulcan salute.        

               He furrowed his brows. “Spock?” The second Lucius said the name aloud, a memory dawned on him and he burst out laughing.

              Ed felt his face grow hot and he lowered his hand. “Lando,” he said with an awkward laugh.

              Lucius nodded as he regained his composure. “That was over a year ago! How do you remember?”

             Ed would be a liar if he were to deny the fact that every so often he would stare at a photo he took of the handsome cosplayer. “We used the same fabric,” Ed stated. “I always think about that when I see my costume.” That much was true. The pale blue, double knit fabric that Ed used for his Starfleet uniform was an exact match Lucius’ Lando costume. Ed found the connection humorous and had to make his discovery known.

* * *

 

_“It really is, isn’t it?” the Lando cosplayer smiled._

_Ed had to fight back his twitching grin. Mr. Spock wouldn’t smile…_

_“Maybe they have the same tailors,” Lando smiled._

_Ed tried to think of a good reason for why Lando’s tailor would also be responsible for making Starfleet uniforms, but his train of thought was interrupted as Lando asked for a photo. He nodded and removed his glasses before getting into character._

_“Thank you,” Lando smiled as he took a photo on his phone._

_Ed could’ve sworn that he winked at him, but his vision was hazy without his glasses. “May I get one of you?” he quickly asked._

_The Lando cosplayer grinned as he got into a pose to show off his blue and gold cape._

_Captured by his bright eyes and wide smile, Ed almost forgot to snap the picture. “Thank you!” he beamed, very out of character._

_Lando nodded and waved. “Until next time, Mr. Spock.” He gave him the Vulcan salute and Ed did the same before they parted ways…_

* * *

 

            “You know,” Lucius mused. “I still have that photo…” He reached for his phone and Ed felt his face grow hot.

            “Y-you do?!”

            Lucius stared at his phone and smirked. “Yes. I still do.”

            Ed hurried to his side to try to peek, but Lucius slipped his phone back into his pocket before he could see.

            “How about I text you the picture instead?” Lucius teased. “I’d say we’re off to being very good friends, Edward.” Lucius held out his hand. “As friends, I would love to exchange numbers.”

            “Really?” Ed hopefully asked. There wasn’t anyone at the GCPD he was mutually close with. His hand reached for Lucius’ to give it a friendly shake.

            “Yes,” Lucius nodded. “I don’t have any friends I can properly discuss sci-fi with.”

            Ed felt as if he was back in grade school. “Are you free at lunch?” he blurted out. Before he could regret sounding like a child, Lucius smiled and nodded.

           “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
